


hail to the new year [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: leave it all on the ice [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Music, New Year's Eve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, i might as well be maple syrup because this is pure sap, terrible russian pronounciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: A sampling of five New Year's Eves over the course of Yuuri's career.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hail to the new year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134167) by [snowdarkred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/Hail%20to%20the%20New%20Year.mp3) | 20:03 | 28.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Yuri%20on%20Ice/leave%20it%20all%20on%20the%20ice.m4b) | 3:02:36 | 87.1 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hail-to-new-year) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/leave-it-all-on-ice-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Ukranian Bell Carol_ by Mannheim Steamroller

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
